Connection to a remote network, for example Internet, from the user network, illustrated by FIG. 1, is traditionally achieved with the help of an access device, generally called modem, referenced 1.8, whether it effectively concerns a modulation demodulation appliance of digital signals on an analogue link or by extension another technology. This modem enables a link, referenced 1.5, to be established between this device and a peer, referenced 1.4, within the network of an access provider, referenced 1.3. The peer being called a NAS (Network Access Server). The IP communications between the user network and the remote network, herein the Internet network referenced 1.2, are directed via the modem and pass through the link. The IP packets meant for purposes other than the user's internal network, referenced 1.7, are routed via the modem, the incoming packets are those routed from the remote network via the NAS then the modem on the user network. A client, referenced 1.9, within the user's house, referenced 1.6, can therefore access a server, referenced 1.1, available on the Internet.
The development of connection techniques to a remote network leads to the existence of multiples operators offering this connection by means of various technical solutions. It is therefore now possible for a user to have several accesses to a remote network. The user can, for instance, have at his disposal access through a standard modem, known as PSTN, and higher speed access offered by his cable operator wherein lies an offer comprising Internet access, telephony over IP and television via an ADSL type connection. This type of user network is illustrated in FIG. 2. In this figure, we can see the home of a user, referenced 2.6, hosting the user network, referenced 2.7. A client, for example a personal computer, referenced 2.9 is connected to this network 2.7. A first modem, referenced 2.8, for example a PSTN modem, offers a first access via a first access provider, referenced 2.3. This access provider 2.3 hosts an access device to its network referenced 2.4 enabling the modem 2.8 to open a link referenced 2.5. This access provider therefore offers access via its NAS 2.4 to the remote network, typically Internet, referenced 2.2. The user possesses a second modem, referenced 2.10, enabling him to access the Internet via a similar access offered by a second provider, referenced 2.12. The manner in which the client 2.9 will access a server, referenced 2.1, over the Internet and the access used will be determined by configuration of the routing tables of the client.
Solutions allowing common operation of several accesses do exist. It is possible for instance to couple a mono-directional access via satellite and a low-speed PSTN connection. In this case, the low-speed connection is used for sending queries while the high-speed downstream connection is used for the responses. The low-speed connection is therefore dedicated to the outgoing traffic, while the high-speed connection is dedicated to the incoming traffic.
There are also other solutions that make it possible to share different access links within the network. In this case the choice of the access used is made at the IP connection level. A given IP connection will be established via one of the accesses. In this case a query and its response must use the same access.
However, a common operation of the different access links in a transparent manner, making it possible to use the different accesses each of which has its own bandwidth, as a single access possessing a bandwidth equal to the sum of the bandwidths of the different access links is not possible.